


同事（自wei梗，双向暗恋，很h）

by 374938714Zz



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 19:11:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20069122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/374938714Zz/pseuds/374938714Zz





	同事（自wei梗，双向暗恋，很h）

季肖冰最近总是躲着高瀚宇，因为他发现他对高瀚宇的贪恋越来越克制不住了。一起出外景拍摄的时候，烈日炎炎下，高瀚宇因为热脱去上衣，好水顺着棱角分明的脸颊滑落到喉结，最令季肖冰着迷的肌肉因为太阳的照射散发出浓浓的荷尔蒙味道，盯着高瀚宇胸肌看的季肖冰咽了咽口水，谁都不知道平时总是冷着一张脸不苟言笑的季大摄影师此刻已经硬了，连屁股后面也湿漉漉的。

这次出差拍摄，老板居然只派他们两个去，晚上高瀚宇约季肖冰出去撸串季肖冰也是闪闪躲躲的没有去，高瀚宇搂住他肩膀的时候还缩了一下，弄的高瀚宇心里很不舒服。季肖冰回到了宾馆房间，去浴室洗了澡，站在镜子前脑子里全是高瀚宇的样子，他的唇珠，他的喉结，他的胸肌，还有他裆部总是鼓起那一大包，那惊人的尺寸如果是插在自己屁股里...光是这样想着季肖冰都大腿发软。

头发也没吹也没有穿衣服就爬到了床上，从行李箱里拿出来了他偷偷带来的玩具，他已经离不开这些东西了，没有他抚慰只能自己抚慰自己。拿出一根假性器按摩棒，跪在床上贪婪的舔弄着，想象着这是高瀚宇的那根东西，季肖冰只觉得越发的口干舌燥，粉嫩的小舌头不停的在顶端打圈，舔了一会儿又含进了嘴巴里。季肖冰慢慢的躺在了床上，一只手拿着按摩棒吞吐着，一只手揉捏着自己的乳头，脑海中想象着这是高瀚宇在吃自己的奶，更加毫不怜惜的搓揉已经肿胀的乳粒。

吐出按摩棒，上面都是自己的口水，季肖冰满眼含春的嘟着嘴“已经这么湿了啊，瀚宇。”躺着打开了腿，撑起来，成M字型。手指触碰了一下柔软的穴口“我这里，也好湿哦。”嘟囔了一句，一根手指轻轻的没入，饥渴难耐的开始扣弄内壁，不够，一根手指根本不够，又加了一根手指，光是手指已经让季肖冰屁股底下的床单浸湿，小穴也因为手指的扣弄发出噗嗤噗嗤的水声。

准备的差不多了，从手机翻出偷拍的高瀚宇没有穿上衣的照片，把按摩棒套上避孕套，对着穴口蹭了蹭，迫不及待的插了进去，空虚突然被填满，季肖冰爽的头皮一阵发麻，脚背都绷直死死的踩着床单。拿着按摩棒每抽插一次都幻想着这是高瀚宇在操自己，小穴变成一张贪婪的小嘴，不停的吞吐着体内横冲直撞的大家伙，不够，再深一点再深一点。季肖冰坐了起来，扶着按摩棒，坐了下去，好像骑乘一样上下起伏着，这个动作的好处就是可以进的更深，并且有种驾驭那根东西的快感。

就在季肖冰沉浸在情欲里的时候电话却响了起来。高瀚宇对于这段时间季肖冰对自己的态度感到很不爽也很担心，他担心是不是季肖冰已经发现自己对他有那样的心思所以讨厌他了，烦恼了一个下午还是决定问清楚。似乎过了很久季肖冰才接起电话，先是一阵慌乱的声音，后来才是季肖冰的声音，只是这声音听起来很疲惫。“喂季老师，是我，我就是想问问你，我最近是不是惹你不开心了？”“没，嗯，没有。”高瀚宇听出来季肖冰的声音有些不对劲，“季老师，你身体不舒服吗？”“没有啊，你继续说。”季肖冰听着高瀚宇的声音抚慰着自己已经硬挺的发疼的脆弱，努力克制住让自己的声音听起来正常。高瀚宇也没想太多，继续说，一说起来就不停“季老师，我有什么做的不好的地方你可以跟我说，我一直都很尊敬你，您是我的前辈，你的作品我都很喜欢，这次跟你出来出差我也很开心.........”季肖冰听着电话里的声音，手上的动作一刻都没有停，突然一个不小心碰到了按摩棒的开关，体内的大家伙突然横冲直撞起来，弄的季肖冰再也抑制不住的叫了出来，电话那头的人再傻也听出来这个声音不是普通的声音“季，季老师？”季肖冰慌乱的想要关掉开关，可是在听到高瀚宇叫自己的时候知道已经于事无补了，那就干脆破罐子破摔吧。把手机放到穴口，故意让电话那头的人听到因为一进一出造成的水声，又把电话拿到嘴边，毫无掩饰的浪叫呻吟着“啊～哈～好，好舒服～哈啊瀚宇啊～”在按摩棒碰到最敏感的那个点后颤抖着发泄了出来，拿出了按摩棒，季肖冰对着手机好似意犹未尽的沙哑着声音“高瀚宇，你说，是按摩棒舒服，还是你的更舒服？”


End file.
